1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluororesincontaining coating composition and the use thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coating composition comprising a fluororesin, a fibrous material coated by an electrically conductive material, an acrylic resin and a liquid medium, which is suitable for forming a non-tacky, antistatic coating on a substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fluororesin coating is not only characterized with various desirable properties such as heat resistance, chemical resistance and weather resistance which are the inherent properties of the fluororesin but also non-tackiness properties. Thus a fluororesin coating is useful for applications in which non-tackiness is required. However, since fluororesin is a good electrical insulator and easily electrostatically charged, a coating thereof is also easily electrostatically charged and absorbs dusts from the air, which is not acceptable for some applications. To overcome such a defect, it is proposed to add an electrically conductive material such as carbon black and metal powder to the fluororesin coating.
When carbon black is used as the electrically conductive material, the coating is black in color, which renders the coating impossible to freely color. When the coating containing carbon black is rubbed with another material, other material is blackened. Further, since carbon black easily agglomerates, it is necessary to disperse the coating composition containing the carbon black in a suitable mixing machine, such as a ball mill for a long period of time in order to homogeneously disperse carbon black in the coating composition.
When the metal powder is used a the electrically conductive material, the conductivity of the coating does not increase proportionally the amount of the metal powder added. If a large amount of the metal powder is added to the coating composition, the stability of the composition is deteriorated and the mechanical strength of the coating is decreased.